Russia
The Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (normally known as Russia or Soviet Russia) is the largest, most populous, and most highly economically developed republic of the Soviet Union. Extending across the entirety of northern Asia and much of Eastern Europe, Russia spans nine time zones and incorporates a wide range of environments and landforms. Following the Russian Revolution, the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic became the largest and leading constituent of the Soviet Union, the world's first constitutionally socialist state and a recognized superpower. Russia, together with Ukraine and several other satellite states, started the Second Great War by attacking the Allied Nations of Europe to the west, and China to the east, but although it succeeded in occupying most of Europe it was eventually outnumbered and pushed back by the Allies, with the assistance of the United States of America, and defeated after the Battle of Moscow. A period of occupation followed during which the Soviet Union was dismantled, and much of Russia's arsenal and technology was confiscated or destroyed, but once the occupation ended Russia founded a new Soviet Union by allying itself with the newly established Latin Confederation in South America, and the People's Republic of China in Asia, and after reconstructing much of its arsenal launched a massive invasion on the United States, triggering the Third World War. Russia is known for employing many unique and iconic but controversial technologies, such as nerve gases, tesla tech, nuclear weapons, mind control, advanced robotics and submarine warfare. Over time a few of these technologies were either destroyed by the Allies or turned against the Russians, but they remain a testament to the resilience and flexibility of the first communist state. Description Russia is not only the de facto leader of the Soviet war machine, but the largest country in the world as well. The vast tundras and steppes of their homeland have forced the Russian armed forces to utilize both conventional tank paradrops and unconventional mobile production technology in order to ease the logistics and transport costs of their heavy armor. When the Soviets conquered Serbia during the second Great War, they captured the famous inventor Nikola Tesla and had him create weaponized incarnations of his machines for them. This has lead to the wide proliferation of advanced Tesla weaponry among the ranks of the Russian army, instilling fear in all who dare oppose the Russian Bear. History The Soviet regime first came to power on November 7, 1917, immediately after the Russian Provisional Government, which governed the Russian Republic, was overthrown in the October Revolution. The process led to rename three times the country, first, as Soviet Russian Republic in January 25, 1918; then on July 10, 1918, it was renamed as Russian Socialist Federative Soviet Republic; and finally, the Russian Constitution of 1937 renamed it as the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic. Following some events, the Russian SFSR expanded it's borders on the far east, while reducing it in Central Asia with the adoption of the 1936 Soviet Constitution on December 5, 1936. The Kazakh ASSR and Kirghiz ASSR were transformed into the Kazakh and Kirghiz Soviet Socialist Republics. The Karakalpak Autonomous Socialist Soviet Republic was transferred to the Uzbek SSR. Arsenal Structures * Palace Infantry * Chitzkoi * Volkov Units * Tigr APC * Rhino Heavy Tank * Tesla Cruiser * Scud Launcher * Stalin's Fist Aircraft * Wolfhound Ships * Akula Missile Sub Support powers * Tank Drop * Terror Drop * Overcharge Trivia * Initially Russia was supposed to have a special unit in place of the Overcharge support power called the Perun Flagship, which can buff single or multiple units armed with Tesla weapons, but it was cut. The model (resembling an oversized Hind) and soundfiles, however, still remain in the mod's files. See also * Latin Confederation * China Category:Subfactions Category:Soviet Union